marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Frost (The Marvel Super Heroes)
| voice = Chuck McCann Neil Ross | other = Iron Man }} Jack Frost is a supervillain. Biography Professor Gregor Shapanka, a Stark employee, tries to break into a vault. apprehends Shapanka and shoves him into the vault, closing it secure behind him. A few minutes later, Tony Stark arrives with armed guards, and explains that he's letting Shapanka go free because of the brilliant work he had done in the past, since he could no longer trust him with the vital secret projects that Stark Industries was involved in, fired him. As Shapanka is being escorted away, he insults Stark, who makes a comment warning him to leave now before he "gets cold feet." This comment makes Shapanka laugh out loud and thank Stark for helping him mentally "connect the dots" on a solution to his money problems. Thinking Shapanka "nuttier than a fruit cake', he is set free. Weeks later, Shapanka is working in his private laboratory. He has developed a process to prolong human life by freezing a person within a block of ice. Using Stark's comment for inspiration, he develops a special freezing suit that lowers his body temperature without placing him within a block of ice. The suit also gives him the ability to freeze objects near him. A week later, Shapanka walks into a bank wearing his new "ice suit" and encases the armed guards and customers within blocks of ice. He robs the bank vault and then saunters outside, icing up nearby policemen and the bullets they are shooting at him. The newspaper headlines screams "Jack Frost Robs Bank". Enjoying his newfound power and fame, Shapanka decides to make his next move against Tony Stark. Covered in ice, the newly anointed Jack Frost walks into Stark Industries' main office and encounters armed guards, who open fire at him. Nearby, uses the telephone to warn Stark that that Jack Frost is breaking in. In his office, Stark quickly changes into Iron Man. Meanwhile, rushes in Pepper's office and picks up one of the fallen guard's rifles. As he races inside Stark's office to check on his boss, he is frozen solid by Jack Frost. Iron Man immediately recognizes Jack Frost's voice as Shapanka's. He triggers a trap door to open beneath Jack Frost's feet, but he grabs hold of the side of the door and uses his ice powers to climb out. Iron Man then uses a heat ray from his chest plate to melt Jack Frost's icy coating, stalling him long enough to assemble a miniature transistorized furnace from his utility belt. Placed on the ground, the furnace emanates a heat wave that disables Jack Frost's powers and melts all of the ice that he has generated. Background Jack Frost was voiced by Chris Wiggins. First version of the character outside the comics. This character is based on the second Jack Frost, who would later go by the name Blizzard. The first was a superhero who fought alongside and , and has yet to appear outside the comics. External Links *Wikipedia *Gregor Shapanka (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Villains (The Marvel Super Heroes) Category:The Marvel Super Heroes